1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inter-vehicle message disseminating method and, more particularly, to such an inter-vehicle message disseminating method that enables vehicles carrying a wireless communication apparatus to wirelessly disseminate information to a number of other vehicles by means of a virus infectious frame. The invention relates also to an on-vehicle wireless communication apparatus for the application of the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In early days, radio is used in vehicles for wireless communication. Currently, on-vehicle mobile telephones having a GSM module or GPRS module are commonly used in vehicles for transmitting voice or data wirelessly. However, early radio apparatus cannot effectively keep secret. Recently developed GSM modules or GPRS modules, or the coming 3G modules pertain to long distance communication architecture. A telecommunication service provider must build a big number of base stations within a big area to establish a wireless communication network. The installation cost of such a wireless communication network is high. The time to establish such a wireless communication network is long. Further, the geographic limitation of conventional telecommunication is restricted within the area having base stations installed therein.
Further, the communication tariff of the aforesaid long distance communication architecture is high. It is not reasonable to request consumers to pay such a high tariff for a short distance communication. The aforesaid limitations cause consumers not willing to use the expensive system, limit other commercial applications, and hinder other non-commercial developments.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an inter-vehicle message disseminating method and apparatus for the application of the method that eliminates the aforesaid problems.